ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Bros in Space
Bros In Space is the seventeenth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with Ben and Rook in the Proto-TRUK flying to Revonnah. When they enter the atmosphere of Revonnah, the Revonnahganders start their fireworks show. Ben thinks they are being attacked, but Rook explains that this marks the start of the harvest festival and to scare away the rodents who feed on crops. They soon land near Rook's house, where Rook introduces Ben to his family and Ben learns about the planet's fruit and the rodents which infest the planet. Rook's father does not seems to be pleased by Ben and Rook's arrival. While they were having dinner,a female Revonnahgander comes to greet Rook. She asks whether Rook will be accompanying her to harvest the crops. Rook agrees to go with her later. When another female Revonnahgander comes, Rook tells her to go as they are having dinner. Shar tells Ben that every girl likes Rook, but Rook's got a crush on Rayona. Later, a Muroid sneaks in while standing on two legs. The Rook family chases it away and finds it strange to see a creature do that. In the night, Ben finds out that there is a TV show about him. Next morning he helps the Revonnahganders in the harvest but finds difficulty in it. He turns into Bloxx and uproots one rock and accidentally spills some Amber Ogia which attracts some Muroids. Ben turns into Crashhopper and scares the Muroids away but the Revonnahganders mistook him for a locust and attacked him. The Muroids later attacked a Amber Ogia factory and stole some Amber Ogia. While trying to scare them away, Ben puts fire in a silo filled with Amber Ogia. All the Amber Ogia caught fire which resulted in a small explosion. The Revonnahganders find it strange that Muroids are taking away Amber Ogia rather than eating it there. Ben and Rook investigate the problem and find out that Fistrick is training them. Ben turns into Shocksquatch to fight Fistrick but is defeated. Meanwhile, Rook goes to protect the Amber Ogia factory. Shocksquatch is captured by Fistrick. The Omnitrix times out just in time and due to his smaller size, Ben escapes from captivity. He changes the direction of a star beam thus saving Revonnah. Ben turns into Kickin Hawk and fights the Muroids and Fistrick. Later, he puts Fistrick's space station on fire and arrests him. Meanwhile, Rook and other Revonnahganders defeat the Muroid army. Major Events *Rook's home planet, Revonnah, is shown for the first time. *Muroids make their debut. *The Rook family makes their debut. *Rayona makes her debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Rayona (first appearance) *Rook Shi (first appearance) *Rook Shim (first appearance) *Rook Shar (first appearance) *Rook Bralla (first appearance) *Rook Da (first appearance) *Rook's Brother (first appearance) *Deefus Veeblepister (voice cameo) *Simian (voice cameo) Villains *Fistrick *Muroids (first appearance) Aliens Used *Bloxx *Crashhopper *Shocksquatch *Kickin Hawk Naming and Translations Quotes Errors *While Rook chased the Muroids around the house he pulled out his Proto-Tool, but when the scene changed it was on his back, and after that he was holding it again. *In one scene, Shocksquatch's fists were yellow instead of their usual grey. Trivia *The show Rook's younger Brother shows Ben becomes a plot focus in Collect This. **This is also Deefus Veeblepister actual first appearance, but just as a voice cameo along with Simian first appearance in Omniverse as a voice cameo too. *Both of these are Asian traditions. **Ben uses 'namaste' (Indian style of greeting) for greeting Rook's parents. This is common practice in Asian countries such as Japan, China and India. **It is revealed that Rook is actually his family name, Blonko is his individual name. **Only new Omniverse aliens are used in this episode. See Also */Gallery/ */Transcript/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order